Jaki Mau Tobat
by Nearo O'nealy
Summary: [Beta Fic] Hanya pembicaraan antara Haizaki dengan Kise. Dengan si Haizaki yang tiba-tiba OOC dan meminta pengampunan pada yang maha Kuasa,dan berkonsultasi dengan orang yang salah. Humor,Friendship [masih dipertanyakan]Haizaki OOC tingkat akut,typo,kata-kata yang sering ilang karna komputer saya yang tidak tau malu tiba-tiba eror,dsb.


Haizaki namanya,orang paling bandel se-antero Teiko siapa sih yang gak kenal dia,rambut ubanan dan acak-acakan,dan muka yang dianugrahi Tuhan dengan wajah yang garang bak tong sampah *Author ditampol Haizaki*.Sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang pada umatnya,terlihat kalau si jelek Haizaki memiliki bakat yang sama dengan si tampan Kise,bahkan (mungkin) lebih hebat. Telihatkan kalau sebenarnya Tuhan cukup adil.

Lalu,bagaimana kalau preman tercinta kita ini,meminta rivalnya untuk mengajarinya cara bertobat?

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Jaki Mau Tobat

Hanya pembicaraan antara Haizaki dengan si Kise. Dengan Haizaki yang tiba-tiba OOC dan meminta pengampunan pada yang maha Kuasa,dan berkonsultasi dengan orang yang salah.

K

Humor,Friendship [masih dipertanyakan]

Haizaki OOC tingkat akut,typo,kata-kata yang sering ilang karna komputer saya yang tidak tau malu tiba-tiba eror,dsb.

.

.

.

Disore hari yang tenang dan cerah,secerah warna gigi si 'Ao' sorang pemuda berambut putih silver mendatangi seorang pemuda blonde.

"Oi,Ryouta gue mau tobat"

Yang dipanggil awalnya memasang kuda-kuda,mengingat kalau yang dihadapannya ini seorang preman yang selalu menghajar apapun,kapanpun,siapapun,dimanapun,dan bagaimanapun,dengan kata lain dia adalah orang gila yang suka cari gara-gara.

"Hah? apa maksudmu suu?"

Kise tampaknya agak bingung,tapi itu tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya,dia memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk lari. Kabur adalah cara yang tepat untuk tidak mendapatkan masalah dengan si pemanggil. Dasar Kise penampilan doang seorang ikemen,tapi punya nyali sebesar itu *Author dibejek fans Kise*

"Gue bilang gua mau tobat! Dan jangan coba-coba untuk lari,gue gak bakal ngapa-ngapain lu kok!"

"Tapi wajah Shougo-kun enggak meyakinkan suu"

"..."

Kise stop,hati perawan seorang Haizaki tampak tertohok oleh kata-katamu.

"Gue gak bakal ngulang kata-kata gue lagi" Haizaki mengambil napas,dan menghembuskannya "Gue mau tobat,dan gue mau konsultasi dari lu"

"Kenapa gak minta Ustad aja suu?"

"Udah,sampe Ustad mancanegara udah gue datengin"

[Niat sekali kau Jaki :v dan emang ada Ustad mancanegara?]

"Hasilnya?"

"Sama,entah mereka punya telepati atau apa jawaban mereka adalah 'Yang bisa mengampunimu hanya Allah,jadi mintalah pengampunan kepada-Nya' dengan nada dan intonasi yang sama pula"

"Kok bisa gitu suu?"

"GUE GAK TAU BEGO!DAN CEPET JAWAB PERMINTAAN GUE!"

Haizaki tampaknya sudah marah karena,pembicaraan mereka enggak kunjung ada kemajuan [A/N :Ecie...ada apa nih *ditampol Jaki sama Kise*] perempatan muncul dikepalanya,dan tangan sudah terkepal kuat minta dihantam sama yang bersangkutan.

Kise mulai panik 'Waduh gimana nih suu? Shougo-kun udah mulai ngamuk?!",dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide hebat dikepalanya.

"Haizaki bohong suu!Katanya mau tobat,Pelajaran pertama dari pertobatan adalah menjadi sabar suu!" Dengan gaya ala seorang guru,Kise menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Haizaki dengan tongkat entah dari mana,dan meletakan tangan yang satu lagi dipinggang.

"Eh sori,jadi tadi itu macam ujian kesabaran ya?"

"Iya suu!" Kise sebenernya bohong dengan berkata seperti itu,dan agar terhindari dari pukulan maut si Haizaki,yang katanya bisa membuat tembok Cina yang menjadi keajaiban dunia itu bolong-bolong. Sasuga Jaki...

"Okeh lanjutkan sensei!" ...dan dengan bodohnya si Haizaki terperangkap oleh kebohongan Kise.

.

.

.

Sudah sejam Haizaki mendapatkan pelajaran tentang pertobatan dari guru gadungan, Aura-aura tidak mengenakan keluar dari tubuhnya,karena selama sejam itu si Haizaki yang bodoh ini,dihina,dicaci maki,dipukul,dinodai(?) oleh Kise. Katanya "Ini semacam persiapan mental suu" ketauan sekali Kise sekarang ini sedang modus.

"Ryouta..."

"Ada ap—"

BUUUK

"APANYA YANG PERSIAPAN MENTAL HAH?! INI SIH NAMANYA PENGANIAYAAN!"

Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah pada Haizaki yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman dan menjadi pintar,dan sepertinya tangannya kembali mengepal -hati saja Kise,masih ingat tentang tembok Cina yang Author tulis diatas?

"RYOUTA KEMARI KAU!"

"Ampun suu!"

Rest In Peace Kise

* * *

Fin

* * *

Masih ada kata-kata yang ilang gak? Klo g ada,yang satu lagi biar aku hapus

Makasih mau baca,g di review juga gpp yang penting jangan flame.

See you next time


End file.
